Recreo
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Ichigo pasa muy solo en sus recreos, una nueva alumna cambiara eso. Ichihime one-shot. AU


**Hola a todas:3 les traigo otro fic onee-shot… estos días he sufrido de ****insomnio… y pues pienso en fanfics M que he leído *pervertmodeon* no, es ciertoxDD… pues he estado pensando en mi novio Kim Hyun Joong *-* y no sé porque motivo se me vino esta idea:3 y no pude evitar pensar en ichi y hime… Espero que les guste:3.**

***Disclaimer* Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo.******

Era una mañana de lunes como cualquier otra… O el lunes donde algunos llevaban sus almuerzos favoritos, o el de llevar el nuevo celular.. . e incluso el lunes de estrenar su nuevo maquillaje. Pero era un lunes normal para el joven Kurosaki Ichigo. O bueno eso pensó.

Entra la maestra al salón.  
-Bueno muchachos tenemos una alumna nueva, sean amables con ella. Pase señorita Inoue.- Dijo dando paso a una hermosa joven con ojos grises y cabello naranja, piel blanca y tersa. Toda la clase abrió los ojos como platos, ya que el cuerpo de la joven era muy desarrollado, algo que no molestaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes hombres, pero si molestaba a la población femenina. No tardaron en murmurar cosas como "Es hermosa" "Mírenla parece modelo" "Ah de ser una odiosa" "Soy más linda que ella" Y era cierto Orihime era una joven hermosa. Más hermosa que todas las estudiantes" lindas" si es que se les puede llamar así… o más bien " linduras plásticas" que todo el mundo pensaba que eran personas naturales ,amables, y bonitas por dentro, pero no Kurosaki Ichigo, el estaba consciente de que ellas eran unas como " las de el monton" las que querían ser como modelos, superficiales, y de corazón frio.  
-Hola mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo presentándose a la clase.  
-Bienvenida Inoue-san.- le dijo la sensei- Bien, a donde te sentaras?.. A ver.. Oh, si a la par de el joven Kurosaki-san- Le dijo, guiándola hacia su nuevo asiento.  
-Gracias- le dijo Orihime, sentándose. Todos empezaron a murmurar; "Le toco con el guapo de Kurosaki-san" "Se sentara con el antisocial pelo naranja" Y pues tenían algo de razón Kurosaki Ichigo era un idol para las jóvenes de su salón y un obstáculo para los hombres. Pero no hablaba con nadie, excepto si la sensei le preguntaba algo. Nadie sabía porque. El pasaba los recreos en el aula, solo. Muchas chicas le confesaban su amor, pero a él le daba igual. Todos sabían algo de su pasado, que su madre había muerto cuando él era solo un niño. Quizás esa era la razón, por la cual el no hablaba, no sonreía, no salía con amigos, no tenía amigos.

Orihime tenia de un lado a una pequeña pelinegra.  
-Hola soy Kuchiki Rukia- se presento.  
-Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san.-

-Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san silencio por favor- musito la sensei.  
-Lo sentimos.- dijeron las dos.  
La clase comenzó y todos trabajaron con el algebra.  
Orihime era muy buena con las matematicas, pero por alguna razón el resultado no estaba bien.  
-A ver Orihime no es 4… es dos, donde estas goma de borrar.- decía mientras buscaba la goma de borrar en su mochila.  
-Olvide la goma de borrar, bien Orihime tu primer día y olvidas las cosas. Tal vez Kuchiki-san me pueda prestar la suya-. Dijo mirando a la pequeña pelinegra tomando una siesta.  
-La despertare de su siesta mejor no.- dijo pensando en el sueño de la pequeña peli negra. Miro a Kurosaki quien estaba viendo su cuaderno.- Bien tal vez el tenga una-  
-¿Me, podrías presar tu goma de borrar?- pregunto muy tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Kurosaki levanto su mirada y al verla un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas también._ "Si que es hermosa"- _pensó el. _ " Es muy guapo" _pensó ella.  
-Si, si claro toma.- dijo entregándole la goma de borrar. . Más de algún alumno se dio cuenta de esto. El había hablado con ella, No fue una conversación, pero hasta le prestó su goma, cualquier chica mataría por conseguir un poco de atención de Kurosaki Ichigo.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho- dio las gracias Orihime. Luego de utilizarla se la devolvió.  
-De nada.- respondió a secas desviando la mirada. De pronto se escucha la campana, que anunciaba el recreo.

-Bien muchachos termino la clase pueden salir.- Anuncio la sensei.  
"Si alfin recreo" " ire a comprar algo de comer" "quiero comer con la preciosura nueva" " espero que se siente sola" . Se escuchaba. Todos salieron excepto Kurosaki quien como no salía.

Orihime salió pero al ver a sus compañeros en sus grupos se sintió fuera de lugar. Algo que siempre había sentido, en los colegios anteriores todo era lo mismo, ella siempre pasaba sola, aun siendo un Idol.  
-Oh, pero es la chica nueva, ni te creas que serás mas populares que nosotras. O que nos quitaras a todos los chicos, cabeza de zanahoria- le dijo muy groseramente una chica.  
-No, yo no…..-  
-Vámonos chicas dejen a esta rara- dijo yéndose con sus "amigas"

Orihime se sintió muy mal, ¿Por qué todos eran malos con ella?

Pensó que todo mejoraría si compraba un refresco para acompañar su bento, busco dinero en su bolsa pero no lo encontró.  
-Bueno tal vez lo deje en la mochila, iré a ver.- Se dirigió al salón, al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa, el chico que le prestó la goma estaba solo. ¿En el recreo? Si ella debía de admitir que el mostraba una personalidad seria. Pero no como para pasar solo.

-H-hola- saludo ella con un poco de nerviosismo.- Se dirigió hacia su mochila a buscar el dinero.  
-No puedo creerlo olvide mi dinero, en serio quería el refresco- dijo en vos baja pero el escucho.-  
-Toma- le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella dándole el refresco.  
-Me lo das?.. Puedo aceptarlo?- pregunto un poco sonrojada.  
-Si, yo no quiero-.  
-Muchas gracias este…-  
-Kurosaki Ichigo… Inoue Orihime cierto?  
-Si, gracias kurosaki-kun- le respondió con una sonrisa supernova.  
-De nada- Orihime tomo su asiento.  
-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- pregunto muy tímidamente.  
-No, pero pensé que habías hecho amigos.-  
-Bueno, es que algunos no son muy amables, siempre me ha gustado pasarla sola, leyendo algún manga…. Ahh si, por cierto traje uno, ¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos?- pregunto roja como tomate.  
-Si, por que no.  
Orihime saco de su mochila Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan (Se los recomiendoxD Comedia y ecchixDDD)  
Orihime movio su asiento para acercarse a él y poder leer mejor.  
-Veamos que tal esta- dijo ella-. ¿Quieres bento? Hice mucho hoy pues y tu quieres un poco?-le pregunto mostrándole su bento, Kurosaki, se sorprendió nadie había sido tan amable con él. Debía admitir que su bento se veía extraño. Tantas combinaciones.  
-Si, claro gracias- le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa. Orihime lo noto y se sonrojo el tenia una linda sonrisa, aun con el ceño fruncido.  
-Kurosaki-kun tiene una linda sonrisa, no sonríes a menudo?- pregunto haciendo que Ichigo quedara sin palabras.  
-G-gracias, pues creo que no- respondió tímidamente. _"Ella es la que tiene una hermosa sonrisa"_ pensó el.  
-De nada,.. oh, solo tengo un par de palillos, ¿te importa compartir?- pregunto muy apenada.  
-No, no importa.-  
-Si, bien- sonrio  
-T-tu tienes una sonrisa hermosa inoue.-  
-A-ah?.. muchas g-gracias- respondió muy roja.  
-H-haber di ahh- le dijo acercando los palillos con la rara mezcla de Orihime. El dudo pero lo comió. Para sorpresa eso sabía muy bien fuera lo que fuera.  
-Delicioso.-  
-Eso crees?-  
-Si, si lo está-  
-G-gracias, nunca nadie me había dicho eso-  
-Pues no se por qué si esta delicioso, bien leamos el manga..  
-S-si, haber- dijo abriendo el manga empezaron a leer y de pronto una imagen algo comprometedora los sorprendió. _ Que va a pensar de mi Kurosaki-kun? Pensara que soy una pervertida-_Pensó ella.  
-Pero que es lo que lees Inoue?- le dijo en un tono burlón.  
-No, no esto no es lo que pare..- dijo moviendo las manitas  
-Vaya, con razón lo lees sola- la interrumpió.  
-Yo, yo no sabia qu…-  
-Ya Inoue, estoy jugando, si vieras los que yo tengo sufrirías un sangrado nasal.- le respondió calmándola.  
-Kurosaki-kun eres cruel- le dijo haciendo un infantil puchero-  
Ya va a terminar el recreo, espero que mañana la pasemos como hoy… y espero que traigas otro manga con contenido.. tu sabes…  
-Si kurosaki-kun yo traeré mi colección de manga para adul….- Se tapo la boca, demonios ella se había delatado. Ichigo estallo en carcajadas  
-No te rias kurosaki-kun no es justo, tú me hiciste decirlo- se defendió.  
-Yayaya, eres una pervertida que el mundo lo sepa- dijo riéndose  
-Kurosaki-kun noo- dijo lloriqueando. Algo interrumpe el lloriqueo de Orihime. La campana que anuncia que el recreo se ha acabado.  
-Clase todos sentados- anuncio la sensei  
-Haii- respondieron los que entraban.  
Ya estaban todos sentados y Ichigo le mando un papel a Orihime. Orihime lo vio pero pensó que era para alguien más y busco con la mirada descifrando para quien era ese papel, por lo que Ichigo rio bajo y le quito el papel. _ " Para Inoue"_ Le escribió y lo puso en el pupitre de ella.  
Ella lo vio y sonrió, abrió el papel "_Fue genial, espero mañana tu bento y otro manga… puedo acompañarte a tu casa"?_ Ella sonrio y le respondió  
"Mañana traeré mas… de las dos cosas. _Claro que si me encantaría" _ respondió. Y le paso el papel, el al leerlo sonrió. Ella era diferente a todas las demás. Quien sabe tal vez florezca una hermosa amistad y bueno algo más que amistad. Sin duda este fue el mejor de los lunes.

FIN.  
Vaya orihime es una pervertidaxDD… todas lo somosxD espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n . Ñaan la parte de el papelito fue gracias a Kimi ni todoke un anime y manga que amoo! 3 gracias por leer(: cuídense._  
_


End file.
